


Hybrid Rainbow

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genji is trans, Mercy is Trans, Mostly Fluff, bastion is a cute robot and deserves nice things, mei is trans, sex in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: The way that Symmetra becomes engrossed in whatever project she's working on is one of the things that Mei loves about her, and she supposes she shouldn't have expected anything different when it came to modifying Bastion. It would just be nice if she wouldn't push herself so hard to complete them. At the very least, remembering to eat and sleep would be a good start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still terrible at summaries. Also, this kinda follows on from They're All Over Me. All my stories basically follow on from each other, at least in terms of some relationships being established.

Mei wasn't used to waking up in an empty bed. Every day for the past 3 months, she'd awoken to the sight of her girlfriend dozing next to her, an arm wrapped around her tummy, snoring gently. Yet today, Satya wasn't there. It took Mei a moment to remember that she had been working on some alterations for Bastion when she had gone to bed, and she wondered if Satya had actually come to bed at any point. She sighed, getting up and grabbing a towel. That her girlfriend would get so engrossed in what she was doing was something that she loved about her, but she wished that she wouldn't push herself so hard to complete them. She'd lost count of the number of times that she had needed to bring Satya a meal to make sure that she actually ate something while she was working on a project. Still, there was no way to know if she had stayed up all night or not till she found her, so she decided to have her shower and think about it later.

Feeling refreshed, she headed down to the engineering bay, and found Satya still at her desk, sleeping soundly near Bastion, who was hooked up to 10 different robots that were working on their body. She smiled and waved at the omnic as she walked in, tittering as six robotic arms waved back at her. She knew that there were still people on the base who weren't fans of having a Bastion unit on the base, and she understood why, but in her opinion, Bastion was one of the sweetest beings she had ever met. Plus, anyone who managed to make friends with a wild bird must at least be a decent person. She left them to whatever work they were doing, and walked over to Satya. The screen in front of her seemed to be displaying the schematics of a Bastion unit, and there were a number of hardlight projections scattered over the rest of the deck, dealing different modifications she seemed to be planning. She gripped her shoulder, gently rocking her until she slowly opened her eyes, yawning.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Satya looked up at her, blushing slightly as she wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. “So, you were working all night then?” She nodded, sitting up and running her hands through her hair.

“I had to. It took Törbjorn a while to bring the materials and tools that we needed to start the alterations, and I ended up working on these designs while Bastion carried out the bodywork.” Satya looked across at Bastion, smiling at something Mei seemingly hadn't noticed, before turning back to her desk. “It seems that they've managed to get most of the bodywork changes done overnight, so hopefully we should be able to get it finished within a couple of days.” Mei watched as she started sorting through the projections on her desk, deleting some of them while moving others to her side. She knew that Satya would keep on working for the rest of the day if she let her, but she also knew that she would happily do so without eating a proper meal if she wasn't reminded.

“How about you have some breakfast with me before you get started again?” Satya turned to her, seemingly about to make some argument against the idea, when they both heard a growl rising from her stomach. She blushed again, before nodding and standing up from her desk.

“That may be a good idea,” she mumbled, and Mei giggled gently at her, taking hold of her hand and walking with her towards the main hall. They grabbed some fruit from the kitchen and sat down at a table, some of the few people still eating breakfast this late in the morning.

“So, it looks like your making some pretty extensive modifications to Bastion,” Mei said, watching Satya peel her apple with a hardlight knife. She was still amazed at how easily she could create little things like that, how it seemed to be second nature to her at this point. The amount of work she must have put in to reach this point was incredible.

“All of their functions should be the same. It's mostly an overhaul of the body structure.” She looked up, a slight smile forming on their face when she realized how closely she was being watched. “We're rebuilding their body so that it's made of a lighter metal, to make them more mobile. To make up for the loss in strength, I'm installing some hardlight shield generators. So once we're done, they should be able to move around more easily, and be better able to withstand damage.” She looked back down at the table, her smile growing wider on her face. “I'm also making some special alterations that I discussed with Bastion, but we're going to keep those a secret for now. You can all see them once they're finished.” Mei grinned at her, watching her crunch into the apple in her hand while the other one played with her pendant.

“That sounds fascinating. When do you think you'll be ready to share the big secret?” Satya swallowed her mouthful, looking back up at her.

“It should all be done within a couple of days, if it manages to keep up the same pace it has so far.” A frown crossed her face, and her gaze drifted back down to the table. “I probably won't be able to see you much. I'm going to be quite busy getting this done. I hope you don't mind.” Mei smiled at her, stretching her open hand across the table.

“Of course I don't mind. You take as long as you need to.” Satya saw her hand, and dropped her own into it after a second, blushing slightly when Mei squeezed it. “I'll probably drop in on occasion to make sure that you're eating properly. I know how you can get when you're working on something like this.” She smiled again, finishing off her apple and moving a couple of bananas.

“That sounds like a great idea,” she said, standing up from her seat. “Do you mind if I finish these while I'm working? I really have a lot to do.” Mei shook her head, smiling up at her. Satya walked around the table and quickly kissed her on the forehead, waving as she walked back to the engineering bay. She watched her till her partner was out of sight, then turned back to the table, hoping that no one else in the hall had noticed the redness that had risen to her cheeks. She sighed, wondering if she would ever stop blushing like that when her girlfriend kissed her, and started planning out the rest of her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Mei stood in the corner of the engineering bay, watching Satya work at her designs. She quickly flicked through various projections, making alterations to them before typing in some new piece of information on her computer. Bastion was sitting close to her, cables linking their body to the various tools that were rebuilding it. They seemed to be nearing completion, with only their legs still made of the old metal. Zenyatta was floating next to them, talking in hushed tones, occasionally laughing at a string of beeps emitted by Bastion. It was odd to think that the omnic was talking with a friend while performing the equivalent of major surgery on themselves, but then again, they were an unusual being. Bastion units were never meant to have personalities, never meant to be anything more than peacekeepers. Even during the Crisis, they were never used as anything beyond disposable foot soldiers. Yet here they were, curious and kind and gentle. Something that shouldn't exist.

She turned to Satya, intending to make her leave the workbench and have lunch, but she saw her chewing on the neck of her shirt and smiled. She only ever did that when she was concentrating intensely on something, and Mei thought it would be better to bring her something to eat instead. She walked to the door, waving to Bastion and Zenyatta as she left for the kitchen, and found Angela there, chatting with Genji as she ate some leftovers from the night before. He waved her over when she came in, leaning back against a counter next to the doctor.

“Good afternoon Mei,” he said, nodding at her as she walked over. “So, are you still on feeding duties for Symmetra? She seems to be quite busy with Bastion.” She laughed, moving to the fridge and searching through it for something suitable.

“You know how she gets when she's working. Nothing but the job matters.” She heard Angela giggling next to her, and the doctor handed a container of stew over to her.

“She's lucky to have you Mei. There can't be many people with a partner as caring as you.” Mei giggled, putting the container in the microwave and grabbing some bowls from the cupboard.

“I'm lucky to have her. There won't be many woman with a girlfriend as incredible as her.” She saw Genji motion to Angela's neck from the corner of her eye, and looked up, spotting the edge of a bruise peaking above her collar, just behind her ear. She grinned at him, nudging Angela in the side. “Seems I'm not the only one who's lucky to have someone.” Angela looked at her, a confused look on her face, till Mei pointed at her neck. She blushed furiously, quickly pulling up her collar and staring at the ground.

“I… uh… might have spent the night with someone,” she said quietly, still staring at the ground. Genji started to chuckle softly, and Mei patted her on the back, smiling at her. As fun as it was to tease her, she was genuinely happy for her friend. “Maybe we could talk about it later? I need to sort out some things about it first.” Mei nodded, giggling as Angela sighed with relief and started to walk out of the room. Once she was out of earshot, Genji started laughing harder and harder, body buckling over, and Mei thought that, if it were possible, he'd have started to cry.

“I feel kinda bad about that,” he cackled, slowly standing back up. “Not enough that I won't tease her about it later, but still.” Mei shook her head, sighing and trying to suppress a giggle.

“It's just a love bite. Isn't a woman allowed a bit of fun?” She grabbed the stew, pouring it onto some bowls, turning back around when she heard a robotic cough from Genji.

“If there was just one, I probably wouldn't want to tease her near as much.” He kept chuckling as he spoke, obviously incredibly amused by the situation. “She'd pulled her coat off to look at them when I walked in, and there was a trail of them all around her shoulders. It's honestly quite impressive.” Mei couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Angela being covered in love bites. It was… well, it wasn't what she'd expect from her. “Also, I might have seen Ana and Zarya leaving her room this morning. Of course, that might not mean anything, but I think that Angela might have had a very interesting night.” Mei stared at him in disbelief for a moment, and let out a low whistle.

“Good for her,” she chuckled, still amazed at the thought of it. Angela just didn't seem the type to bring a couple back to her room. Well, as long as she was enjoying herself, nothing else really mattered. She deserved to have a bit of fun. Mei stared across at Genji, a smirk forming on her face. “Since when have you been the base gossip?” He raised a hand to his chest, eyes going wide in faux-shock.

“That you'd accuse me of something so low as being the base gossip,” he huffed, turning his head away from her before breaking into laughter. “I only give my gossip to people I know can keep it safe,” he said, flicking his visor back into place as he headed for the door. “So you're in a pretty elite club there. You should feel honoured.” Mei chuckled and followed him out with the stew, waving goodbye as he parted from her and headed for the gym. It still felt unusual to see him walking around so freely. The last thing she remembered of him before she had left for the Antarctic was how he was struggling with rehabilitation, and meeting him again when she had come back had been a bit of a shock, if a good one. She just hoped that he wasn't getting lonely, now that Zenyatta was spending more and more time with Lúcio. Or that if he was, he'd feel free to talk to someone about it. As much as she liked him, he still seemed to struggle with opening up to the rest of them. She sighed, starting towards the engineering bay. There was no point letting the food get cold while she worried about something she couldn't change, and Satya was going to be getting very hungry by now, even if she wouldn't do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to write something with a lot more Genji in it at some point. I feel like, with some of his voice lines, he'd be kind of a laid back guy when he's not on the job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut in this chapter, then it's on to the big finale.

Mei thought she had been in bed for an hour when she heard Satya enter the room. She smiled to herself as she felt the bed move under her wait, pleasantly surprised that she wasn't going to be alone again tonight. She had seemed set on working through the night again when she'd brought her dinner earlier, unable to tear herself away from installing a generator into Bastion for even a quick conversation.

“Hi there,” she said softly, chuckling when she saw Satya jump at her voice. She lifted up the covers, slipping under them and cuddling into Mei's body.

“I hope I didn't wake you,” she whispered, running a hand along.her bare back. She smiled at her touch, kissing her gently on the cheek and hugging her back.

“I was awake already. Hard to get to sleep when you're not here.” Satya's pyjama's tickled when they brushed against her naked body, which was one of the advantages of sleeping in the nude, as far as Mei was concerned. Not that she'd complain if her girlfriend started to sleep without her pyjamas too. “So, did you manage to get everything finished?”

“Almost everything,” she said, nuzzling her face into Mei's shoulder. “I just have a few final touches to make tomorrow, and we'll be ready to show you all what we've done.” She smiled, kissing her on the nose, still amazed by how fast Satya was able to work. “Speaking of which, could you meet me in the main hall tomorrow at 5pm? I think it would be best to show off Bastion's new features when the sun's starting to set.” Mei wondered what it was that they'd need the sunset for, but she trusted that her girlfriend had a good reason to ask for it. She couldn't think of anything Satya had ever done that hadn't been thoroughly thought through.

“Of course I will,” she whispered, trying not to giggle as she felt fingers gently trailing up and down her body, almost feeling ticklish. “I'm just surprised that you came to bed without finishing everything.” She felt Satya place a gentle kiss on her shoulder, leaving a trail up her neck, stopping at her face.

“I missed sleeping next to you last night. And I was hoping that, if you felt like it, I could touch you tonight.” Mei felt a wave of heat rush through her, and couldn't keep the grin from her face. She loved it when Satya wanted to pleasure her. Admittedly, after she'd had her surgery and actually gotten used to having a vagina, she'd loved it when any woman was desperate to pleasure her, but with her it felt different. She was just so attentive, so eager to be instructed, even if she didn't really need guidance any more.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Mei whispered, leaning in to press her lips against her girlfriend's, opening her mouth and brushing her tongue over her lover's lips. She rolled on to her back, letting Satya move till she was resting on her right arm, looking down on her from her side. Her left hand moved to her chest, and Mei let a small groan escape her lips as it gently squeezed her breast. It wasn't cold, but it still felt slightly cooler than the rest of her body. It had been an odd feeling at first, but she had grown to love it, a fact that seemed to delight Satya. She leaned down, and Mei closed her eyes as their lips touched, opening her mouth and letting her lover's tongue push inside, flicking against the tip of her own. Her moans became louder as the mechanical hand pinched her nipple, rolling it between it's fingers, and she felt Satya's other hand move to her head, brushing away the hair that had fallen over her face.

“You're so beautiful.” Mei opened her eyes to see Satya's face sitting just above hers, a massive smile spread across her face. She lifted her left hand to her head, pulling her back in for a kiss, while her right started to rub along her back, pressing against her muscles through her pyjamas. She wasn't the most muscular woman on the base, but Mei had still been pleasantly surprised by how toned she was. She felt her body shift, gasping when a knee was pressed between her legs, and started to slowly rock against it. Satya's hand left her breast, slowly moving down her body, and she started to giggle as it rubbed across her, caressing her stomach. She loved the way that her girlfriend touched her body, stroking across the rolls of fat on her stomach, squeezing and caressing all the places that others seemed so apprehensive to touch. Mei liked how she looked, liked her weight, and it was good to be with someone else who appreciated it.

“Such a tease,” Mei panted, tilting her head back as Satya's hand travelled lower and lower, brushing over her body in circles and it moved to it's final destination. She felt lips fall on to her neck, gently kissing and licking over it, and she started to grind harder on Satya's leg, heat throbbing through her body, rising up to her head. Part of her wanted to grab her hand, force it between her legs, but she didn't. There was no need to rush this.

“I wouldn't tease you if you didn't enjoy it,” she whispered, and her leg pulled back from Mei's body. She lifted her head to complain, but it fell back to the bed when her hand replaced it, slowly stroking a finger along her labia. She felt Satya sitting up, hand still pressed to her sex, and opened her eyes to watch her reach into the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. “You're wet, but a bit more never hurts,” she said, lifting her metal hand up to squirt some on, rubbing it over her fingers. Mei watched her lower it back between her legs, and moaned when she felt a finger push into her, tilting her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes.

“Harder,” Mwi moaned, before reaching up and pulling her lover in for another kiss. She gasped into her mouth as she felt another finger, twisting around the other and curling up inside her. Mei left one hand at Satya's head, entangled in her long, thick hair, while the other rubbed along her back, reaching down as far as it could. She felt her lover shift, and moaned appreciatively, finally able to squeeze her backside, enjoying the way Satya's fingers twitched inside her when she did so. She felt her body start to tingle as her fingers started to thrust into her, waves of pleasure moving from her centre to the rest of her body. She bit her girlfriend's bottom lip, gently grasping it between her teeth as her toes curled beneath her and her hand started to clutch at her long, silky hair. She let go of her lip when a thumb was pressed to her clit, pulling Satya into her and moaning into her neck as it started to circle around it.

“I'm so close,” she whimpered, her hips starting to move without her control, her muscles starting to ache as sweat poured off her body. Suddenly, Satya stopped, lifting her head up till she was looking down at Mei, fingers still inside her, thumb still pressed against her clit. “What are you...” she started to ask, stopping as she saw the grin on her face, and felt her hand start to vibrate. Her head slammed back on to the pillow as her mouth opened in a silent scream, and pleasure started exploding out of her core. She pulled Satya into her, moaning into her throat and scratching her back through her top as her pleasure peaked. She could feel her legs tightening, almost to the point of pain, her body lifting off the bed as her orgasm continued, dragged on longer and longer by the unexpected vibrations, and she could hear herself shouting her name. Gradually, she started to come down, gripping Satya tightly as her muscles started to relax, a pleasant ache radiating through her. She felt a hand stroking through her hair, smiling at how tender her girlfriend could be, a thought that was almost banished when she felt a gentle vibration pass through the fingers that were still inside of her. She heard Satya giggle at her sudden twitch, but anything she was about to say was forgotten as the fingers were pulled from her, a small groan escaping her throat in it's place.

“So, did you enjoy that?” Mei was panting, sweat rolling off her body, and gave a weak chuckle in response to the question. Satya had been so earnest at first when she asked things like that, desperate to know that she had done it right. She could see the cheesy grin that was plastered across her face, and kissed her on the nose, causing her to giggle even more.

“You're getting far too cocky,” Mei pouted, cuddling her girlfriend tightly, enjoying her weight pressed on top of her. “Do you want me to do anything for you?” She felt her shake her head, and was slightly disappointed. Mei knew that she wasn't always in the mood to receive, and she respected that, but that didn't mean she didn't want to do it.

“Maybe tomorrow night,” she whispered, and Mei brightened up at the thought. “I think I'm just too tired to want it right now. Maybe after I've showed off Bastion tomorrow I'll feel up for it.” She nodded, loosening her grip so that Satya could roll off her and clean up her arm.

“Speaking off things you've been doing, since when does that vibrate?” She watched her girlfriend turn her head to the floor, sheepishly rubbing a towel over the hand in question.

“I can have more than one project at once,” she replied, hanging the towel up and sitting back on the bed. She laid on her side, allowing Mei to shift up, wrapping her arms round Satya's body. “I thought it would be a nice surprise.” She giggled, feeling two hands grip her own as tiredness started to wash over her.

“I was a very nice surprise,” she yawned, her eyes getting heavy. “I'll need to think of one for you.” She heard Satya chuckle, and slowly drifted to sleep, nuzzling in to the back of her girlfriend's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about physics and I refuse to let them get in the way of something cute.

Mei arrived at the main hall 10 minutes before she was meant to, but still found Satya pacing nervously across it, her hands flapping at her sides, wearing a loose, floral dress. She grinned, calling out as she walked over, not wanting to give her a shock. Satya turned to her, a small smile forming on her face as she saw who it was.

“You're early,” she said, stretching her arms out to embrace Mei. “I thought I'd be by myself for a bit longer.”

“I can leave if you want,” Mei replied, wondering if she'd intruded on her girlfriend's private time, but Satya shook her head, taking hold of her hands and running her thumbs over them.

“No, stay. I'm happy to have some company.” She turned towards the door, keeping hold of one of her hands as she started to walk towards it. “Let's go outside. We can get ready for the demonstration. Make ourselves comfortable.” Allowing herself to be dragged along away from the buildings of the base, she wondered what it was that Satya wanted to show her. She wasn't the type to want to make a big deal about some kind of shield test, something to show how strong her updates were, and Mei was struggling to think about what other alterations she could have made to Bastion. She'd seen the omnic earlier that day, and they looked to be the same as ever. Eventually, Satya stopped near near the base of a cliff, stretching her arms out to the side and closing her eyes.

“So, is this where the… demonstration is going to happen?” The sun was sinking over the horizon, and the increasing coldness meant that Mei was glad that she'd worn her coat, even if she was thinking that she should probably give it to Satya. Her dress was billowing around her, facing towards the setting sun as she was buffeted by the wind.

“Yes. This is going to be perfect for it.” She turned back to her, smiling softly as she walked over to her before planting a gentle, sweet kiss on her lips. “Thank you for being here,” she whispered, lowering herself to sit on the ground by her feet. Mei joined her, leaning on to her shoulder and gazing at the sky above them.

“You told me you had something you wanted to show me, so I know it has to be something special.” She heard her giggle quietly next to her, slightly jostling her head as her shoulder bobbed up and down. “Anyway, I had the option of spending time with you or not spending time with you. I made the obvious choice.” She flicked her eyes to the side, watching Satya gaze at the ground, and felt a metal hand grasp hers, a cool thumb brushing over her skin and moving up her arm.

“You make me feel better about myself. Like I can be a better person.” Mei reached an arm round her back, gently stroking her side as she continued. “After I came to terms with what Vishkar had been doing, after I left them, I didn't know what I should do. If there would be any way for me to help people without them. I joined Overwatch looking for a purpose. You gave me one.” She felt herself start to blush, her face getting warmer as she saw the smile spreading across Satya's face. “Even after everything that happened to you in Antractica, you didn't give up. You used your research, your technology, to try and find what was wrong with the world, to try and find ways to save it, even when you had to work by yourself. I can do that too.” Satya squeezed her hand tightly, and Mei watched the other play with her necklace, twisting the small gem on it's chain. “Even without Vishkar, even without Overwatch, I can help people. I can fight back against the chaos of the world. I can be a hero.” She sat there, staring at Satya, trying to think of some way to respond, when she heard voices approaching from behind them. She turned to see Bastion walking over, Genji, Lúcio and Zenyatta in tow. The ninja waved at the two of them, and Mei waved back, deciding it would be better to wait till later to tell Satya what she was thinking. Her partner stood up and walked over to Bastion, leading them over to the cliff, while Lúcio sat with Zenyatta, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“So, do you have any idea what this is about?” Genji was standing next her, watching Bastion start to climb up a pillar of rock. “Symmetra hasn't given me any details, and I'm slightly concerned by what I'm seeing. Bastion isn't exactly designed for this.”

“Satya wouldn't let them do anything that would put them in danger.” He shrugged, squatting next to her and flicking his face plate back, sighing as the wind blasted his scarred skin. “You know, you don't have to keep that thing on as much if you don't want to.” He turned to her, a grin starting to pull at his mouth.

“I feel it lends me an air of mystery. I'm sure you'll agree that there's nothing more attractive in a man than them always wearing full body armour.” She snorted, nudging his side as he continued to grin at her.

“I'm sorry to say that you're not really my type,” she replied, and he lifted a hand to his chest, almost looking as though her were about to cry. “Still, it certainly seems to be working on Jesse, so mission accomplished there.” She chuckled, but stopped when she saw the hint of a blush start to form on Genji's face before he turned away from her. “Oh my god, do you have a crush on him?”

“Your girlfriend's coming back, and unless you want me to tell her about how much you were pining over her in the months before you asked her to go out with you, you'll shut up.” Mei tried to contain her giggling, watching Satya walk over to them.

“Well, if you want to talk about your cowboy problem, I'm always here to listen.” His visor suddenly flicked back over his face, and it took every bit of strength in her not to start laughing as he stood up and walked a few feet away before sitting back down.

“Genji didn't have to move because of me,” Satya said, staring at him as she sat down. “Have I done something to bother him?” Mei giggled, squeezing her hand as she looked over at the cliff as Bastion clambered up onto a ledge, turning to look at all of them.

“Nothing you've done. I was just teasing him about something.” She closed her eyes and sighed, running her fingers across the metal arm resting in her lap, tracing along it's ridges and lines. “So, how long till this thing gets started?”

“Right about now.” She opened her eyes, and saw Satya staring up at the cliff. She followed her gaze, and spotted Bastion standing at the edge, their arms stretched out, feeling a wave of panic go through her. They were about 30 metres up, their body swaying as the wind started to blow stronger, and Mei found herself wondering how far a Bastion unit could fall before the damage became catastrophic. She felt her hand being gripped tightly, and turned to see Satya grinning, eyes still fixed on the cliff. “Trust me.” The sun dipped below the horizon, and she saw Bastion's body start to glow in the dimness. Ganymede rose from their shoulder, flying in wide circles before them, and Bastion stepped forward, massive wings of light erupting from their back.

Mei stared, open mouthed, unable to believe what she was seeing. Bastion wasn't flying, but they were gliding, the wind catching them and lifting them away from the cliff's face. She watched the wings tilt and twist, steering the omnic around till they were slowly drifting in circles above them. Suddenly, light started to pulse along their wings and body, a rainbow lighting up the gloom, more colours than she had ever seen cascading over them. Ganymede started to circle around them, chirping and singing, responding to Bastion's calls. Slowly, they approached the earth, descending in tighter and tighter circles, till they touched down, lighting up the ground around. She could see the others staring, before Lúcio started to cheer, running over to the omnic and jumping in to their arms. Zenyatta and Genji also approached, seemingly stunned into silence, and Bastion put the DJ on the ground, their wings disappearing as they gave a stiff bow.

“They always seemed fascinated by birds, so when I was performing the rest of the upgrades, I asked if they wanted wings.” Mei finally dragged her gaze from the scene in front of her, turning to Satya and witnessing the massive smile plastered across her face. “I'd been working on designs for a while, and with the weight reduction the rest of their modifications gave, I thought that this would be the best opportunity to make use of them. They're mostly ornamental, so they won't see any field use, but Bastion likes them, and that's what matters to me. They deserve something nice.” Mei could still hear the noise of the others behind her, cheering and laughing and shouting, but she couldn't look away from her partner sitting in front of her.

“I love you.” She watched Satya slowly turn to her, eyes wide with surprise. “I love how much you care about people, even if you sometimes struggle to show it. I love how hard you work at everything you do, I love how smart you are, I love… I love everything about you.” She felt her heart pounding in her head, watching her girlfriend's head tip to the ground, her hands fiddling furiously with the sleeves of her dress, and heard her mumble something, too quiet for her to understand. “What did you say?” she asked, worried that she might have gone to far, but Satya lifted her head, smiling gently as she lifted a metal hand to her face.

“I love you too,” she whispered, and closed her eyes, leaning in for a kiss. She kept her own eyes open, watching a faint rainbow play across her face as their lips touched, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her. Satya pulled back, grinning at her, before she suddenly turned back to the ground, taking hold of Mei's hand and running a thumb over her knuckles. “I forgot that we, uh, have an audience.” She turned around, just in time to watch Lúcio cheer for them as well. Bastion was waving wildly at them with one hand, and a bright, glowing love-heart suddenly appeared on their chest, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the sight. Genji nodded at her, and Zenyatta waved gently as she turned back to Satya, seeing a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, even with her face pointed at the ground.

“Maybe we could go somewhere more private then?” She saw Satya give a short nod, and smiled, standing up with her and waving at the other's as they walked back to the base. Once they were out of the other's sight, Mei stopped, pulling her in for another embrace. “I love you so much,” she whispered, stretching up for another kiss. It was gentle and nervous, and she could feel Satya clutching at her hands as their lips touched.

“I'm so lucky to have met you.” Mei opened her eyes, staring at Satya, her face framed by the stars as the sky continued to darken, and she smiled.

“I'm the lucky one.”There were so many things that could have stopped them from ever meeting each other. So many choices she could have made that would have stopped this from happening. They didn't make those choices though. “You make me better. Make me want to do better. You can achieve anything you put your mind to, and you make me believe I can too.” Satya lifted a hand to her face, and grinned, gently kissing her on the end of her nose.

“We're both lucky.” Mei chuckled softly at her, and felt a sudden, quick vibration pass through the hand cupping her face. “Now let's got appreciate that somewhere significantly more private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. I hope you've all enjoyed it, and hopefully, I'll have something else ready to upload within the next couple of weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I post about my writing and other gay things at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com.


End file.
